


The New Girl

by gabbie_ma1988



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Chicago Blackhawks, F/M, Hockey, M/M, Minor Connor McDavid/Dylan Strome, Minor Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Minor Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin, National Hockey League, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbie_ma1988/pseuds/gabbie_ma1988
Summary: Elite coaches and hockey players have been working together to change the Hockey world; getting a girl on an NHL roster. Annabella Tella has worked with the best players in the league all her life to be the best. Now, she is put to the test.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story that i've posted here. Please let me know if I should post the rest and continue it by leaving a comment or Kudos.  
Have a great day  
xo G.

Annabella Tella walked in to the players locker room and the room became silent. 

"Um, sorry, if you're looking for the PR room or something its down the hall to the left." Annabella turned towards the boy, not a single strand of his long blonde hair was out of place. 

"No, I'm right where I need to be" She answered before walking straight to her locker. TELLA written neatly at the top. She put her nike bag at her feet and sat down. 

"Hi I'am Auston Matthews, welcome to the Toronto Maple Leafs." He offered his hand and a small smile; he knew what it was like, being the centre of attention, changing the hockey world. She took his hand and gave the same smile back, a silent thank you. 

The entire room was still silent. 

"Hi everyone, I'm Annabella Tella, your new teammate. um, i'm 18 years old and umm, oh I'm from Montreal." She turned to look at everyone in the room, confusion running through everyones mind. Then, Coach walked in and walked straight to her. 

"Ella, how are you? It's good to have you here." He gave her a hug

"I"m excited to be here, Mikey" she hugged back. "Hey, we talked about this, it's coach at the rink" He laughed and walked back to the head of the room. Everyone sat down, ready for an explanation on why a girl was in the locker room and why she called coach _mikey. _

_"_Alright, so let me clear somethings up for you; this is Annabella Tella, our new centre and left wing. I know her because, well it's a long story but I, along with many other coaches and players in the league helped with her training for many years so she can be here today." He looked directly at her, a huge smile on his face. " I want everyone to welcome her like you would any other player, she's a tough one." He turned around and started walking out, " I'll see you all on the in 15 minutes" 

At that, the boys started scurrying to get ready. Chatter about their summers filled the room and Annabella started to undress. 

The room became silent. 

"Really, you guys? I'm wearing a sports and booty shorts, get over yourselves" No one looked in her direction, they all got dressed facing away from the room. Ella wanted to laugh. 

She took her helmet off the shelf and said; "Ok guys, I'm ready, see you on the ice." At that moment, everyone began turning around or following her out to the ice. 

Auston came from behind her, " hey, I'm sorry if the guys are being odd, it's just umm, well you see.." Ella cuts him off "I get it, you guys aren't used to having a girl in the locker room, it'll take a while but it'll be fine, if you guys are really lost, ask the Blackhawks, they got used to me being in their locker room pretty fast." 

Then she left to take a warm up lap around the ice. 

_The Blackhawks? _Auston had to get Stromers number from Marns, maybe he knows what she was doing in Chicago. 


	2. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auston asks questios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
thnx  
xo G.
> 
> sorry it took so long to update, college kind of takes up all my time lol

_Hey its Auston _

_matthews_

He adds his last name because knowing marns, he didn't tell Strome he would be texting him. Since AnnaBella brought up the Hawks, matts has been so confused. He asked marns for Stromers number in hopes that maybe he knew something about this, or he can ask one of the veterans on the team. Auston put his phone back in his pocket and sat down waiting for willy; they were supposed to grab lunch after practice. 

He takes a look around the room, the rookies all in one corner whispering to each other and keep looking across the room. Auston follows and turns to look towards the door, Annabella was talking to coach, and they were _laughing. _Ah, so that's why the rookies were staring; they've never seen coach smile, let alone laugh. 

"yo loverboy, quit staring and let's go, i'm hungry" matts turned to see willy standing over him, ready to leave. 

"I wasn't staring dude i was- "

"you were staring, but that's besides the point, me and kappy are coming to eat with you guys too since you so nicely invited us" marns says from his stall next to matts, kappy is already standing to next willy with his hair still damp. 

"hey, maybe we should ask Annabella if she wants to come too, babs did say to welcome her like any other teammate right?" all three heads turn to look at kappy as they walk out of the locker room. 

"Ask me to come where?" the boys jump, not having seen her walking standing to the side. 

"to come eat lunch with us!" marns says, smiling wide. 

"sure i'd love too, i'll just tell mickey i'll catch a ride with you guys" she pulls out her phone and starts typing. The boys walk along trying to decide where to eat. 

Ella gets in the passanger seat of marns car. kappy and willy opted to go in Austons car because _marns is a reckless driver_ or something. She gets in anyway, no one can be worse then her. 

"so what brings you to Toronto" marns asks, although he really is dying to know who this girl is and what babs was talking about. 

"well, i spent most of last season in Chicago with Johnny and Patty again. They really gave the final push to get here, with Johnny's inspirational talks after every practice and pattys skills, it was what i really needed. The season before that i spent half in Pittsburgh and the other half in Washington. Sid is so amazing, like everyone knows that he's great obviously but man, he's an amazing teacher, Ovi is cool too, in an intense win-win-win Russian kinda way. Oh, i also spent some time in Dallas and like arizona and all those hot places around there,the season before sid, um what else..ah yes, I also travelled through the Canadian side of the NHL at the start of that season before going to Dallas, I really get why connor is McJEsus. You know him right?... uh marns its a green light, you have to go" she turns to see if anyone is behind them, thank god there isn't. When marns still hasn't moved she turns to look at him. His eyes are wide and his mouth keeps opening and closing, he kind of looks like a guppy. 

"why do you look like a guppy" she asks him. He closes his mouth and clears his throat and continues to drive. 

"sorry, I just, I'm, wow..that's pretty awesome. How did you get an opportunity like that?" as she's about to answer, marns adds "uh if you don't mind me asking obviously, sorry" he rushes it out so fast, Ella almost missed it. She laughs, and says,

"this is probably going to make me sound conceded but i promise i'm not, it's just that, the girls hockey program that I was playing for was shutting down, there wasn't enough money being made or whatever stupid excuse they had, so I decided to take up the offer that I got from the olympic women's hockey league. But when my agent called they said that because of my age, they couldn't allow me to play just yet. I was 14, almost 15 at the time. A few day and a few mental breakdowns later because I thought I'd have to wait a few more years before I can play in a proper hockey game again, babs called my house saying that they wanted to change the NHL and he believes that my talent and personality would help them do it,or something like that. And the rest is history." She finishes off her story as they pull up the the restaurant. 

In Auston's car, the boys had Dylan on speaker phone. 

"ya kaner says she's like, the best player ever or something and that if you mess with her, he will.._what_ kaner?...oh he and everyone else that was involved in her training will hunt you down and.._I'm not saying that_ tazer...anyway just don't do anything stupid." Dylan says over the phone, Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews in the background wanting to get on the phone. 

"tell not to worry, we are the perfect gentlemen, aren't we boys" willy says,

_ya, gentlemen my ass_ kane says from behind stromer. 

"Can't you tell us why she is here? I mean not that I'm opposed to it or anything, i'm just confused." Auston says, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. 

" That's her story to tell man, sorry. You guys have nothing to worry about, she is super chill. And for the locker room situation, she always dressed in shorts and some type of bra-y thing, just make sure you guys don't flash her or something, one of the rookie didn't she was still in the room once , and well let me tell you, it was not pretty, he got shit for weeks from Toews and Kane." 

They finish up their conversation and pull up to the restaurant. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> been awhile since my past post..Hope you enjoy!  
-G

After saying bye to the boys and getting dropped off at the apartment, Ella decided to take a nice bubble bath..practise is always hard, but practicing with guys almost double your weight had its downsides sometimes. 

Just before she had a chance to finally start her meditation while covered in bubbles - _t__hink of meditation is like morning practice, you have develop the powerful mental muscles of calm and insight - _johnny's voice echoed in her head, her phone started to ring. 

_Sid_

Ella answered the phone and put it in speaker leaning it on the border of the tub."Hey Sid, what's up?" "Well, I was about to head to the rink for practice but Johnny Toews and Patrick kane called me asking if I can pull some strings to get you back to Chicago" Sidney explained to her. 

"Again? Why can't either of them get in their heads that we all decided that the leafs are the best chance we have in having me play?" she sighed, leaning back on the tub, aggravated the Johnny and Pat. " I Know bells, I tried. How about you give them a call eh? We almost got on a plane to get you back from Washington." Sid told her in an attempt to help calm her. She laughed, "Ya I remember, I answered flowers call in the middle of the locker room screaming in french that if any of them tried anything he'd go after them, I had to talk the entire team down from beating his ass cause they thought he was angry and screaming at me. It was really funny." Sid started laughing with her. "So you'll call the hawks?" he asked when they caught their breath. "Ya, I'll do it right away, see you sid." "see you kid, just don't give them such a hard time." 

AnnaBella finished up her bath, meditation could wait till later. She headed towards the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the counter and called the hawks.

"Hey Anna! How's toronto- _come back anna! - " _She ignored the team talking over johnny. "Hi tazer, you guys at the rink?" She wondered. "Ya, we just finished up, you're on speaker - _guys shut up we won't be able to hear Anna- _" She heard Pat talking to the team. Better just get to it, she figured. " Any of you know why Sidney Crosby might have called me?" She interrogated them. Johnny cleared his throat, "um, well..ok, well uhh..patty why don't you tell her" Johnny said to pat. _"what?!? why me?!? - cause then she will be mad at me and she gets scary when she's mad" _Pat huffed "_fine, ill talk to her, captain serious my ass, we should call you cap-" _

Ella interrupted their whispering "I hope you know I heard every word you guys just said, know can one you grow a pair and tell what's up with you guys? You know I wasn't staying in Chicago forever, we spoke about this." She told them.

After a few minutes of silence, Dylan finally answered. "Hi Ells, hope toronto is doing you good, tazer and kaner know that you can't come back, they just don't trust the young guys, they think they all think with their dicks and are too immature to handle the pressure that will come when what you and the NHL have been doing is finally public, they just want you to be safe." Dylan answered for the two veterans. 

"oh" Ella answered, her voice small and quiet. 

"Guys, we prepared for almost every scenario that may happen once it becomes public. Some many players are onboard with this already and will have my back. It'll be ok, and anyway it isn't something we have to worry about know, I'm only training with the leafs until further notice. Who knows my first NHL game might be with you guys..Ok?" She reassures the boys. 

"Ok, just..call if you need anything at all, alright? Even during a game, one of the trainers will pick the phone and wait for intermission to give us the message ad we'll call back right away." They tell her. 

"You guys are the best, I miss you..just don't tell the penguins, caps, or stars. I don't need any drama." She giggles into the phone. "See you soon Anna, we miss you too" The boys all say bye and she hangs up heading to bed for nap, feeling nostalgic about her time in Chicago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Sorry that the updates are so long in between..I have so many ideas for the story just not sure how to write all down lol. 
> 
> I decided to write this chapter in Anna'a point of view..let me know if I should keep the story this way or maybe switch between 1st and 3rd..not sure which fits the story better. 
> 
> ALSO: since the Mike is no longer the head coach like he was when I started writing the story I'm obviously going to change, but in the next chapter, because I don't want to skip so much time in the story, hope you guys don't mind.

Anna's Point of View:

_Is the heat broken? _I try to move my legs but the blankets won't budge. _What the hell? _I try again, with more force and hear a deep mumble, " yo, stop" My eyes shoot open and I take a look around; I'm on my living room floor with two cuddling hockey players practically on top of me. 

"Guys wake up, we fell asleep watching movies last night and we have practise in a couple hours." I say trying to push them away from my blanket so I can get up and start on breakfast. They show no signs of even hearing me. 

I take my pillow and start whacking it everywhere to try and hit them, "GUYS! MOVE YOUR ASSES!" I scream as loud as I can.

Mitch looks at me, rubbing at his eyes, yawning. "Are you guys comfortable?" I ask him. Mitch squints his eyes at me confused, like he _doesn't_ know Auston has an arm thrown over his waist.

I nod my head at the arm and Mitch moves it carefully off himself, his face turning read.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" he says quietly, as to not wake up Auston. I nod, getting up and head down the hall towards the kitchen. 

I think I already know what Mitch is going to tell me and I am so happy for the two boys, but they aren't as subtle as they believe they are, well, let's be honest, the rest of the team would only get the hint if they would start making out in the locker room. 

Mitch takes a seat on the stool at the edge of the kitchen island look away from my perch on the counter across from him near near the stove. 

This type of nervous and anxious-like behaviour from Mitch is a mirror reflection of Connor when he told me about him and Dylan being together. 

I stay silent giving Mitch a few moments to collect his thoughts. He looks up, opens his mouth to start and then retreats back to looking at the ground. _I think I'm the first he's told. _

"Hey" I say gently, not to scare him out of his thoughts, "Mitch, I think I've known about you and Auston for a while now. I can't imagine how you might be feeling but you should know, _both of you" _I say when I see Auston coming to stand behind Mitch with his arms around him and his chin and the crown of Mitch's head. Mitch reaches up and intertwine their hands together. 

"You don't have to hide anything from me, alright?" I jump off from the counter I was on and walk to the chair next to the boys. I see Mitch's shoulders releasing some tension and he takes in a breath like he's been holding it afraid of my reaction. 

"Now; neither are you are leaving this apartment without dishing out all the details on how you guys got together." I say giggling and reaching to hug the boys. 

"You wanna start the story or should I?" Auston asks his boyfriend. Mitch looks up at him with a fond look on his face, "you do it, babe" he says quietly. 

"Aww, you guys are so adorable" I sigh, holding my head up with my arm. The boys both blush, giggling at each other. 

"We started dating in our second season-" "_officially" _Mitch cuts in. "I was getting there, babe" Auston says into Mitch's hair. 

"We weren't roommates on trips yet, but we always ended up in each other's rooms at one point or another every night. I didn't think too much into at the time, neither of us did, we were just best friends." Auston recalled. "We're still best friends aus." Mitch leaned back into Auston's chest. "My best friend." Auston agreed. 

"Holy crap, you guys are so freaking cute, I feel so single." I teased them. "How about we continue this story over some breakfast, I'm getting hungry." I suggested, getting up and opening the fridge to get out three protein shakes for us. 

"One night, when Mitch came over for video games and I just..I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"How romantic" I deadpanned, turning around to see them putting bread in the toaster and grabbing plates while laughing at my reaction. 

"I asked him to be my boyfriend at the start of the next season after we spent the summer here, in Toronto and the rest is history." Mitch finished the story giving Auston a small peck on the cheek. 

Ever since the boys came out to me, I can't help but wanting to tell them they aren't alone. I called Dyls after practise that day to ask if he and Connor had told Mitch about them but they hadn't, too afraid that he would react badly.

Johnny and Pat had came out to the team over five years ago, having been together for almost three years at the time and Dylan confided in me that he and Connor felt a weight off their shoulders knowing they weren't alone. 

The captain told me about his and patty's relationship a few weeks after I arrived in Chicago. 

If only I could find a way to help Mitch and Auston feel what Dylan felt as well. 

After getting home from lunch with some of the team, I call Sidney figuring that he was my best in getting some solid advise about what I should do, without being too nosy; Seggy would be persistent in trying to figure out who the people I was talking about were, so he was a bad choice.

Any Russian I'd call would just give me some voodoo herb spell-thing (my time with Ovi and Malkin were odd, let me tell you.) 

Sid answers the call after the second ring." Hey bells, what's up?" he greets me. 

"Not much, I just need a little bit of advise; two people feel they are alone in a certain situation, but I know there are others in the same spot they are who have found each other and are able to be free around those people. Now; do I tell the first party about the other, in hopes they reach out? But these secrets aren't mine to share" I took a breath, before sid could put a word in I continued,

"Now; keep in mind before you tell me to let them find their own way to each other, that I'm the only one who knows of both parties existing and there is probably no way they can ever know of one another -" before I can continue, Sid cuts me off. 

"I think you should tell Johnny about Mitch and Auston, as-" "WHAT!! You know about Pat and Johnny? How? When? and How did you know I was talking about them?" I interrupted. 

"Well, Johnny told me during the 2010 Olympics. We'd been friends since world juniors and we were roommates during the games. Now I know it's Mitch and Auston because Johnny told me that Dylan was asking him about telling a friend of his about him and Connor, who had told me about him and Dylan a few seasons ago, Johnny and I just connected the dots about who it could have been and you just confirmed it with not so subtle..whatever that was." Sid finishes. 

"Oh," I answered, stunned." So, what do I do?" 

"Call Johnny and Patrick first and ask if you could tell your teammates about them, after you do that, ask Mitch if he'd like to have a talk with Jon and Patrick. I'm sure he has so much questions." 

"Ok, Thanks Sid, you're the best." We say are goodbyes and I go to call Johnny and Pat. 

Patty gets so excited, claiming that "he and Jon should totally start a club for gay hockey players" and Jon gets all serious and insists that they should call him _and not patrick _for any questions they have. 

I make a group chat with the Mitch and Auston and ask them to come over for lunch the next day since we don't have a practice and I need sleep.


End file.
